A radiant tube is a device that is used to heat a process chamber in a furnace. The process chamber is heated by thermal energy that radiates from the tube as a result of combustion that occurs within the tube. A combustible mixture of reactants is directed into one end of the tube, and combustion proceeds downstream through a combustion zone that extends along the length of the tube toward a flue at the opposite end of the tube.